


破镜

by achtundzwanzig



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achtundzwanzig/pseuds/achtundzwanzig
Summary: 破镜难重圆
Relationships: 大豪时光 - Relationship；焉之；光电潇应





	破镜

**Author's Note:**

> 民国背景，夏之光性转夏栀洸  
> 任豪是老公，焉栩嘉是初恋，翟潇闻是心动过  
> 没有🚗，只是为了躲避lofter奇奇怪怪的敏感词

城里最大的饭店是任豪老板开的，每日饭店的流水惊人，来往之间也是有头有脸的人物。任豪今年不过二十七八的年纪，有如此的成绩一方面是依赖他岳家的支持，另一方面他也的确在经商一道上天赋异禀，对于这一点，他的岳父，岛市商行会长，夏立行也是称赞不已。任豪可算是整个岛市最年少有为的青年才俊了，当然这句话人们只敢在焉总督背后这么说。可是谁知道这个青年才俊在五年前刚来岛市的时候还是一副穷困潦倒的书生模样，他是三年前从南方逃难来的，一路风餐露宿，等他到海市的时候早和乞儿的形象无异了。是当时的夏小姐，也就是如今的任夫人发现的他。夏小姐虽然总是一副什么都不在乎的模样，但着实是个心善的人。不但没有赶走他，还让佣人把他带进来，给他请医生照顾他，好在那时候任老板人也年轻就算受了这样的奔波也恢复地很快。虽说夏小姐做的是件好事，但是一个未婚的女子收留一个年貌登对的青年男子，总会有流言蜚语传出。  
夏会长知道女儿又发了善心，他一向对女儿是溺爱的，“穷养儿子富养女”这是夏会长挂在嘴边的话，但是夏会长也不能任凭流言蜚语再次传得满城风雨，他派心腹管家带着一百大洋去与给任豪下逐客令。可是那任豪却拒绝了一百大洋，说只想同夏会长亲自见一面谈一谈。恰逢夏会长那天无事，便去见了任豪。合上门，没人知道他们两个到底谈了些什么，只知道那次谈话之后，夏会长再也没有提过让任豪走的事情，反而对他大力支持，还把许多产业转交给他处理。任豪也没让他失望，短短几年，就立住了脚，还把夏家的产业扩大了许些。慢慢地，夏会长对于坊间夏小姐和任豪之间的传闻也从解释转为了默许，甚至听夏家的佣人说，夏会长还极力撮合他们俩。  
夏小姐和任老板也是郎才女貌，登对的很。夏小姐是艳丽至极的长相，如果在酒会上做盛装打扮，准是夫人小姐里最出彩的一个。长相过于妖冶的美人往往不像长相清纯的女孩儿一般受长辈的喜欢，就像焉夫人对于她的长相是十分挑剔的，她总说，一颗泪痣就是薄命相了，两颗泪痣还不得把好好的一户人家祸害成什么样。焉夫人不喜欢夏小姐，是所有人都知道的事。但是焉家的大儿媳刘雅却和夏小姐是极好的手帕交。其实刘雅一双狐狸眼也是顾盼生辉，要是真的往妖艳里打扮，与夏小姐也是伯仲之间，只是刘雅因着温吞性子再加上嫁了人的缘故，平时都低着头做素雅打扮。夏小姐没嫁人那会儿在宴会上被焉夫人如此讽刺，她就会反声去呛焉夫人。现在夏小姐已嫁作人妇，还没等她自己开口，任老板就已经维护自己的妻子。久而久之，焉夫人也不好再说什么。  
夏小姐的性子一直耿直地很，嘴巴甚是毒辣，性子也是洒脱，一般有这样特点的人，性子精明居多，这夏小姐呢，反而是个人尽皆知的迷糊性子。平生爱好不多，就是磕磕瓜子，看看画本子，和刘雅一同逛街。她也算是海市的姑娘最羡慕的对象了，长得好，家境好，郎君也好。  
夏小姐和任老板算是夏会长撮合的。按任老板的说法，是他第一次看见夏小姐就属意于她了。  
那是个夏天的傍晚，夏小姐坐在荷花塘边的秋千架上，安安静静地看着书，穿着样式最简单的米色格子旗袍，头发松松散散地扎成麻花辫子，用同色的发绳系着。青春少艾，不需要什么多余的装饰，简简单单地就能让人动心。每次任老板说起这段回忆，就是一副陷入回忆的沉静状态，总会被人劝着多喝几杯，任豪也是来者不拒。亏得他酒量不错，才没有酒后失态过。  
夏小姐的生活总的来说是令人羡慕的。但也少不了一些麻烦。比如，任老板做的是开饭馆儿的生意，少不了请妙龄的姑娘在店里帮工。有些小姑娘眼皮子浅，想借着端菜倒酒的机会攀上高枝儿，领班虽没少呵斥这样的举动，但也只是面上压住了，活泛的心思还是难以压下去。甚至也有小姑娘甚至想直接勾引老板，上位成为二奶奶的。  
这日上午任老板正陪着焉总督往餐厅去，检查晚上洗尘宴的会场布置。任老板与焉总督一边走，一边看走廊两边的彩带装饰。餐厅走廊装修成西式风格，并不太宽敞，许是任老板不小心踢到了正在挂彩带的女孩儿脚下踩的凳子，那个叫杏儿的姑娘轻轻地尖叫了一声，声音不大不小，没有刺穿耳膜的痛感，但是刚好能引起别人的注意，说是尖叫，称为娇呼也许更加合适。杏儿花蝴蝶似的从摇晃的凳子上飘下，刚好落在任老板的怀里。年轻英俊且事业有成的老板，怀抱固然温暖，但是忽然安静的气氛和抬头入目看到老板娘面无表情的脸让杏儿不敢多呆一下，还没来得及向老板道谢，她便忙不迭逃开了。任老板也尴尬，刚想上去解释一番，“小栀”，还未等他说完，夏栀洸就只给他留了一个离去的背影。  
店里的伙计都是向着老板娘的，在焉总督离开后，就有人凑到任豪身边劝他赶紧回家哄哄老板娘。但是任老板下午的行程被安排得满满当当，好几个大客户的约都好巧不巧地被安排在了下午，晚上更是要参加焉家二少的洗尘宴，想推也推不掉。好在任老板与老板娘成婚也有些年头了，对彼此的喜好也有些了解，他便遣了个腿脚麻利的伙计去洋人的面包店买老板娘喜欢的点心送家里去，再替他说些好话，赔赔罪。但是那伙计去了半个时辰，回来的时候说老板娘和焉大少奶奶一同出门了，他把点心也一并带了回来。  
那头 话说那夏栀洸离开了饭馆儿，也没去别的地方，就约了刘雅逛街。这么一天，两人就一个劲儿地走和试，夏栀洸试了不下二十套衣服，最后一件没买反倒还是刘雅买了几件。两个人之间的气氛从未像今天那么沉闷过，刘雅几次试着开口，话到了嘴边还是咽下了。两个人逛了许久，终于是累了。夏栀洸歪坐在咖啡店的椅子上，看上去一点也不像个大小姐，刘雅还是一副端庄的样子，两腿并的严丝合缝，裙角衣摆一丝不苟。两人沉默对视了一会儿，第一次发自内心地笑了。夏栀洸点了一杯咖啡，双倍奶，和一块乳酪蛋糕。刘雅点了一杯红茶和一块枫糖松饼。两个人边吃边聊，气氛终于回到往常的样子了。忽然刘雅问夏栀洸，几点了？夏栀洸下意识地抬了抬手，却想起自己也没有戴手表，她挥手招来了侍者。得知已经三点钟了，刘雅有些着急，“哎呀，我要先走了。我婆婆肯定还在等我，去迟了她肯定又要叨叨。”刘雅一边收拾手包，一边说，“今天晚上你去吗？”她又小心翼翼地问，神情谨慎，害怕夏栀洸下一秒就要变脸似的。“不去，我去做什么？我去让她再说我吗？我都已经成亲那么久了，她还看我不顺眼。”果然，夏栀洸变了脸。“好啦好啦，别让自己不高兴了，”刘雅已经收拾好了自己的东西，“你啊，如今快活地过好自己的日子才是最重要的事情。错过了谁，也不要错过自己的好日子。”说着，她低下头附在夏栀洸的耳边轻轻的又补充了一句，“你呀，早日和任豪生个孩子，让她嫉妒嫉妒。这个送你啦。”刘雅把一个包装精致的小袋子塞进了夏栀洸的手里，说完就走了。夏栀洸心下好奇，手探进去摸了摸，只觉得触手一片丝滑，似乎还有蕾丝。  
夏栀洸回家打开了袋子才发现这是件黑色的蕾丝睡衣，样式很性感。她羞红了脸，不禁啐了一口，心想刘雅不正经。但是她还是犹犹豫豫地换上了。镜子里的女人，肤色白皙，被黑色的睡衣衬得莹莹如玉。丝质的睡衣，垂感很好，沿着身材勾勒出曲线。从正面看和普通的睡衣区别不太大，只是稍微短了些，多了些胸前装饰的蕾丝。惊人的是背后，背后几乎没有什么布料，只是些细细的绳子，勉力地支撑着这件衣服不要掉下去。夏栀洸觉得整个脊背都暴露在外还是有些冷，她想了想还是给自己加了一件浴袍。  
任豪回来的时候，看到的就是这样的场景，穿着白色浴袍的夏栀洸坐在床头，上半身斜斜地倚靠在靠枕上，开着一盏床头灯，投下柔和的淡黄色的光，一下子安心极了。他手里还拎着今天买的点心，想起今天上午的事，他还是有些懊恼。任豪一边向夏栀洸走去，一边在心里想着措辞。夏栀洸装作专心看话本，实际上偷偷地观察他的一举一动。任豪走到大概离她半米远，夏栀洸忽然伸腿用脚抵着任豪的大腿，“别过来，你喝了多少酒，身上还有烟味，臭死了。洗完澡再和我说话。”任豪见她主动与自己说话了，心里也就松了一口气。笑着装作投降的样子，说道“夫人说的是，小人遵命。”说着一边把手里的糕点放下，示意夏栀洸吃一些，就往浴室去了。夏栀洸从袋子里挑选了一块蔓越莓的曲奇心满意足地塞进嘴巴，闭着眼睛感受牛奶，小麦和果干的香味在嘴巴里散开。没有巧克力口味的，她很满意。  
夏栀洸吃的正开心，趴在床上，两只脚叠放着，却忽然感受到后面的一阵重力。任豪洗完澡，身上还带着温热的水汽和香波的味道。任豪在她耳边轻轻吹气，原本冲人的酒味消散了，在这样的灯光和情景下，反而更加烘托了暧昧的氛围。夏栀洸能感受到任豪抵在她腰间的硬物，她转过身勾住了任豪的脖子，她把任豪的脸向自己拉进。任豪的五官在她的眼前放大，任豪真是一个很称心的如意郎君，她想起了成婚那天从她耳旁传过的那些像是赞美又像是讽刺的贺辞。任豪除了没有像焉总督那样的父亲，他没有任何缺点，他们一样的相貌英俊，他们一样的聪明能干。虽然任豪对自己的过往避而不谈，但是自己也从未对他提起过从前，夫妻之间也需要给彼此一些空间不是吗？  
任豪见夏栀洸看他看的仿佛痴了一般，觉得自己的妻子真是有些傻乎乎的，和她艳丽的外貌实在有些不搭。他遂起了逗弄的心思，“这么好看？看了这么久，还看不厌吗？”“嗯，你真是好看得紧。”夏栀洸穿着最普通的浴袍，像最普通的妻子躺在丈夫的身下，收敛了白日里的锋芒与艳光，又像是初见时的她了。但是任豪忽然有些觉得夏栀洸不像夏栀洸了，夏栀洸该是艳光四射，该是灿如日月，该是风情万种的。此时温柔安静显得有些稚嫩的她，反而更像另一个人。也许是今天晚上酒喝多了吧，总让人容易想起过去。  
“我想给你生个孩子。”听到这句话的任豪才笑了起来，这才是夏栀洸啊，会直白坦荡地说出自己最真实的想法。“好，”任豪一边回答她，一边双手探进她的浴袍，“你想要男孩还是女孩？”夏栀洸主动送上自己的红唇，他听见她含糊不清地说都可以。解开浴袍的带子，黑白的界限十分分明，任豪的视觉受着前所未有的冲击。  
是夜，红被如浪，烛影辉映。  
  
有些人不是你使劲儿躲，就可以躲过去的。对于夏栀洸来说，焉栩嘉就是这样的存在。其实一个月前她就知道焉栩嘉要回来，虽然焉夫人到处压着这条消息不让她知道。过去的五年里，她想过无数种和焉栩嘉再次碰面的场景，从甩他一巴掌到泼他一身酒，从见面掉头就走到挽着丈夫的手在他面前高傲路过不给他一个脸色。但当那天真的到来，她还是选择了遁走，杏儿的事只是个意外，却成了一个近乎完美的借口。看，他们夫妻感情多好啊。做妻子到处喝飞醋，使小性子。做丈夫的，忙得抽不出身，只能去买小甜点哄夫人开心，即使是重要的晚宴也只是等到了主角来后便早早地退了场，回家哄人。戏文里的恩爱夫妻也不过如此罢了。墙头马上不过是年少时的刹那心动，举案齐眉，夫唱妇随才是男女之间永恒的相守。  
她和焉栩嘉遇到绝对是个巧合，但是世上怎么会有这么巧的事情呢？  
昨夜一晌贪欢，她本来都不愿意起身，任豪非要说最近新开了一家早茶店，师傅手艺很好，一定要拉着她过来尝尝，却在早茶店的门口遇到了从里面出来的焉栩嘉。她穿着领子最高的旗袍也没能遮住昨夜留下的暧昧印记，昨晚的任豪像是换了个芯子似的，在她的身上又亲又咬。她还从来不知道男人原本的喜好在性感面前一文不值，她以为任豪只爱清纯的打扮，平时里虽然没有特意按着他的喜好去打扮，但她的打扮还是会照顾任豪的喜好多些素色淡雅。浅色旗袍穿的多了，她都快忘了自己其实最爱的是大红色。  
看到焉栩嘉的时候，她才想起了她的七岁到十七岁，那是她和焉栩嘉最好的十年。  
七岁的时候，她和焉栩嘉随着各自的长辈去戏楼里听戏，贵妇人间的明枪暗箭他们不懂，戏文里的良辰美景奈何天他们也不求甚解。精心装扮的母亲坐在太太夫人们中间，说着与她无关的东家长西家短。浓妆艳抹的戏子在台上咿咿呀呀地舞着水袖，唱着她不知道的才子佳人。在这样无趣的聚会里，她发现了同样闷闷不乐的焉栩嘉。各家儿女与她同龄的甚少，比她大的，不屑和小孩儿玩，比她小的，还被奶娘抱在怀里。像焉栩嘉这样与她年龄相仿的，真是少见的很。她便放下了花生酥和芝麻糖，主动去寻他说话。那时候还是个小孩子的焉栩嘉很容易地就被她的一把瓜子俘获。  
八岁的时候，她和焉栩嘉已经很熟了。两人同岁同班，几乎日日见面。那时候焉家也没因为焉总督的升职而迁走，两家隔得极近，就一道墙的距离。一支迎春花都能从她家抽芽长到焉栩嘉家的花园里，然后在他家开花，可笑她还一定要让焉栩嘉把她家的花还回来。那时候的焉栩嘉也奋力争辩，去年他家的杏花也开到了她家，她也应当还回来才是。  
九岁的时候，他们已经大了一些。一般这个年纪的孩子，尤其是男孩子，甚少会在随着母亲去听戏，但焉栩嘉还在。只是变成了焉栩嘉用进口的巧克力糖来诱惑她了。巧克力真好吃，明明样子瞧着黑得和中药似的，却比什么花生酥芝麻糖还要好吃。夏栀洸一下子就爱上了这个味道，甜甜的，还带些奶香味。少年不知苦，只要一点糖，就能压过苦味，不像后来，吃不得一点苦味的东西，必须要不惨杂质的糖才能体会甜蜜的满足感。  
十岁的时候，焉栩嘉的哥哥成亲了。她偷偷去看了新娘，新娘子才十三岁，就已经生的很温婉好看，因为听说她是小叔子最好的玩伴，特地让陪嫁的奶妈多给了她几包糖。但是焉大哥似乎不是很高兴，焉栩嘉说大哥不愿意成亲，是被逼的。十岁的小栀不懂为何焉大哥要拒绝一个这么好看温柔的新娘子，她就在酒席的间隙拦下了焉大哥质问他为什么要不开心。受过新式教育的知识分子该如何同一个小女孩解释自由和爱情这种高深的词汇，一向能说会道的焉家大哥也不知从何说起，只能摸摸她的头，和她说，你还小，你不懂，等你以后长大了，你自然明白。婚姻，不是两个家族的事，是两个人的事。他又絮絮叨叨地说了一些，但是她全都忘了，是啊，她还小，怎么会懂这些呢？  
十一岁的时候，她第一次和焉栩嘉去骑马。焉栩嘉送了她一套红色的骑装，他说，她穿着骑马一定会像一道光，一团火，一定好看极了。红色骑装的确非常耀眼，所以她从马上摔下来的事情也被所有人看见了，其中数焉栩嘉笑的最大声。她愤愤地从地上爬起来，向站在场外的刘雅走去。雅姐姐多好啊，替她把脸擦干净，带她去换了干净的衣服。雅姐姐就是刘雅，是焉大哥名以上的妻子，也是焉栩嘉的嫂子。她真是夏栀洸长到这么大见过最好的女孩子，没有雅姐姐不会的东西，母亲也让小栀多学学她。但是夏栀洸觉得刘雅真是很累，她不止要跟着焉夫人学习如何主持家事，还要学新式的知识，什么英语、代数、几何。雅姐姐说，学这些是为了和焉大哥有更多共同语言，更好地尽到做妻子的义务。害，就算小栀长大了一岁，还是不太听得懂他们这些大人在说些什么。  
十二岁的时候，夏立行托人从外地给夏栀洸买了一辆自行车，这不是小栀第一次见自行车。因为焉栩嘉早有了一辆自行车，他整日骑车上下学。哦，这个时候的焉家已经搬远了。随着焉总督正式升职为总督，他们家也请来了省城里有名的算命先生另择了一处风水宝地建了宅子，据说在那里建宅能够使后世子孙兴旺发达。小栀对于这种说法不屑一顾，焉栩嘉没说过什么，但是她知道，他也觉得迁居到新宅没有这样的用处。小栀拿到自行车之后，就开始自己练习，焉栩嘉可以自己学会骑车，那么她也一定可以。她就自己在院子里练习了两天，到第三天的时候，她终于能够不用人扶地骑车了，她兴奋地将脚踏蹬得飞快，耳边的风声呼呼呼地刮过，吹起她的刘海。总说人不能太得意，果然小栀摔倒了。不光胳膊和腿上都蹭破了皮，小栀还感觉下体一阵痛。这么隐私的地方小栀也不敢和人说，只敢自己跑回房里，脱下裤子，内裤上赫然一块鲜红的血渍。小栀不知道那是什么，却有一种发自内心的莫名恐惧，眼泪止不住地大颗大颗往下掉。  
十三岁的时候，焉栩嘉的自行车后座只属于夏栀洸。自打那次摔倒之后，夏栀洸便不再敢骑车，焉栩嘉笑了她几次之后便主动地担起了接她一起上下学的责任。在她们俩的十三岁里，他们一起看过春天的雾，夏天的雨，秋天的落叶和冬天的飞雪。焉栩嘉脱下外套替夏栀洸掩饰初潮来临时弄脏裙子的尴尬，夏栀洸也看着焉栩嘉的个子越窜越高，脸上的婴儿肥逐渐褪下，逐渐有了分明的轮廓。  
十四岁的时候，小栀最喜欢的是和刘雅待在一起。不仅仅是因为她一向很喜欢刘雅，还因为这样可以见到焉栩嘉。她的母亲不知为什么和焉栩嘉的母亲产生了龃龉，双方都闹得不快。而且焉夫人忽然开始讨厌一切眼角有痣的女人，包括女孩儿。所以小栀也未能幸免地被划入焉夫人讨厌的人的范围之内。其实，小栀本来就不是焉夫人喜爱的类型的女孩儿，焉夫人总说，小栀哪儿都好，就是这性子太跳脱了些，女孩子家家的这样子不好。现在两家长辈的交恶让小栀在焉夫人眼中最后的讨人欢喜的滤镜也没了。自然，焉栩嘉也被阻隔着不让与小栀见面。刘雅也向小栀解释过为何焉夫人讨厌眼角有痣的女人，因为焉总督在外面包养了一个戏子，这种事情不论放在以前还是现在都常见的很，但是一般大户人家的太太都是睁一只眼闭一只眼就过去了，只是那个戏子如今怀孕了，挺着肚子来要名分。焉夫人出身名门，性子也是刚烈，虽从小被母亲以女德女戒约束，但是对于前来示威的外室还是难以容忍，便与焉总督大吵一架。那边焉总督一面因为夫人同自己吵架而觉得有失颜面，另一方面为了哄小情儿高兴许了她二奶奶的名分。就在那戏子在抬进家门的前一天，忽然流产了，焉总督将所有伺候的佣人全部过了一趟刑，还是没人招出他想要听到的幕后指使的名字。焉栩嘉的性子也随着大哥的不告而别和父母之间愈加焦灼的关系而阴晴不定。  
十五岁的时候，夏栀洸已经出落的亭亭玉立，是个大姑娘了。一般人家的女孩儿到了这个年纪，家里人一定开始给她物色合适的夫婿。但是夏立行并不着急，他疼爱女儿，有意多留几年，再不济还有个现成的。夏栀洸就更不着急了，她是真的不着急。她和刘雅一起看过了许多书，有国内的，也有国外的，讲的都是些鸳鸯蝴蝶的故事。她相信她的心上人会像最英勇的骑士，即使前路坎坷，也会为她披荆斩棘。虽说他们的母亲之间的确是不太对付，但焉栩嘉不是罗密欧，她也不是朱丽叶，除了莎翁的悲剧，世界上怎么会有这么多令人心碎的巧合呢？  
十六岁的时候，夏栀洸最期盼的节日是圣瓦伦丁节，传说中的西方情人节。她有好几个同学都收到了玫瑰花，她等了半天都没有看到抱着玫瑰花的焉栩嘉在门口出现。最后还是夏栀洸主动去找的焉栩嘉，她话里句句带了许多暗示，焉栩嘉都还像个木头似的。夏栀洸简直恨铁不成钢，平时解几何题速度这么快的脑袋瓜为何偏偏在这时候变成了呆头鹅。夏栀洸很恨地把包装精致的丝绒盒子塞给了焉栩嘉，头也不回地走了。当天夏栀洸也没等焉栩嘉，自己和几个平日里玩的好的女同学先走了。在毕业后的一次聚会里，她才听说当天下午在她走后，焉栩嘉抱着一大束花急匆匆地跑到他们的教室，却被告知她已经走了。讲话的是个男同学，他带着几分感激的神态对小栀说，他在学校周围两公里内都已经买不到玫瑰了，得多谢了焉栩嘉的那束花，他才能追到他现在的女朋友。可是听到这段事的小栀刚刚嫁为人妇了，手上的钻戒还熠熠生辉。焉栩嘉也在大洋彼岸，继续他的学业。  
十七岁的时候，她第一次和焉栩嘉去别的地方玩，同行的当然不只有他们两个人，但是大家都心知肚明，所以有意无意之间为他俩创造独处的空间。直到在一次投宿时，她和焉栩嘉十分恰好地被成为了剩下的两个人，房间也恰好地只剩下了一个。夏栀洸每次回想起那个晚上都在心里捶足顿胸懊恼自己有多傻，为什么当时鬼使神差地同意了和焉栩嘉住同一间房呢？他们俩非但不是夫妻，连一个婚约也没有，甚至于焉栩嘉都没有亲口同她说过那三个字。当天晚上，其实她和焉栩嘉什么都没有做，他们盖着两床被子。焉栩嘉是正人君子，夏栀洸可以毫不犹豫地给出这个评价。那次他们做过最出格的事情不过是一个即将落到唇边，最后却印在额头的吻而已。可是夏栀洸终究还是不知道什么是人言可畏，等他们回到海市的时候，不知为何本该所有人都承诺不向他人提起的事情却变得满城皆知。关于她和焉栩嘉的桃色传闻传遍了大街小巷，她的母亲也被气的病倒了。焉栩嘉在回到海市之后没过几天就登上了去美国的轮船，关于为何同住一房，焉栩嘉始终没有说起过一个字。焉栩嘉走后，所有的留言蜚语都像把利剑似的戳向夏栀洸。夏栀洸想，即使焉栩嘉在，也改变不了什么。这些难听的留言伤害的自始至终也不过是夏栀洸一人罢了，甚至那些人在焉栩嘉面前还会羡慕他艳福不浅。为什么两个人做的明明是相同的事，却只有一方要承担所有的苦果？她想不明白。  
夏立行思考再三，也把她送上了远渡日本的轮船。在上船之前，夏栀洸还记得父亲同她说的最后一句话是，小栀，你先去避避，等留言过去了，再回来吧。夏栀洸只能点点头，她不知道父亲说的这个过去了，要多久，是三年还是五年，又或者是等焉栩嘉结了婚，携了娇妻幼子，衣锦还乡，她和他之间才能洗掉流言的污秽。可是他们明明只是发乎情，止乎礼，他们明明清清白白。  
  
夏栀洸到了日本又是一段新的故事了，在那里她认识了很多好朋友。因为担心流言再次发生的缘故，她对所有的异性都保持着近乎于苛刻的距离。美人毕竟是美人，即使待人冷若冰霜，也只会令人觉得她是一朵高岭之花，不可轻易攀折，反而更激起雄性的征服欲。翟潇闻便是其中之一，他这个人其实有趣地紧，一般的死缠烂打只会让女孩子心生厌恶，但是翟潇闻就不会，他总能变着花样地说各种好听的话，夏栀洸每次想绷着脸不理他，最后也会败下阵来。夏栀洸笑的时候越来越多，她也觉得自己更像从前的她了。但是翟潇闻的计划永远赶不上老天的变化，小栀收到了国内传来的母亲重病的急报，作为独女她不得不立刻回国。翟潇闻在码头依依不舍地送别了她，夏栀洸站在船头朝他使劲挥手，说再见。夏栀洸看着翟潇闻的身影在人群中越缩越小，直到微不可循了，才停下挥舞的手臂。上一次这样的告别还是焉栩嘉去美国的时候啊。焉栩嘉去的静悄悄，没有支会其他人，但是刘雅还是给她传了消息。她把自己打扮得让人看不出来，趁着天色未亮翻出家门，朝着码头赶去。等她到的时候，人都已经上船了，岸上只有送别的亲友，她被隔在最外层。隔着人山人海，她什么也看不见，只有轮船的汽笛声提醒着她，他起航了，前途光明，勿念。  
夏栀洸回到自己的卧铺，想那本书出来消遣时光，却找出了翟潇闻的一封信，准是翟潇闻趁替她搬行李的时候偷偷塞的。其实她也给翟潇闻留了一封信，夹在前几天她送给他的书里，信里，她表示了对他这一年以来的照顾的感谢和对他未来的祝福，祝他前程似锦，祝他未来光明，祝他未来佳偶天成，祝他未来儿女绕膝。她打开信，信里只有短短的一句话，“新月曲如眉，未有团圆意。”夏栀洸看着都忍不住笑了，翟潇闻为什么这么自信自己和他一样会有相思之意呢？夏栀洸转念一想，翟潇闻的确就是这么一个人啊，他总是这么热情，这么信心满满的样子，再过些时间，自己也会逐渐喜欢上他的吧。  
终日劈桃穰，人在心儿里。  
两耳隔墙花，未必成连理。  
  
等夏栀洸回到海市，她发现夏立行的头发斑白了不少，原本高大的身体也蜷曲了。她静默地走上去挽住父亲的胳膊，说，“爸爸，我回来了。”“回来了就好，回来了就好。”夏立行只一遍遍地重复着这句话。  
急病终究是急病，夏母未能熬过夏栀洸回来的这个冬天。弥留之际，夏母不愿意待在医院，执意要回家，夏栀洸尊重她的想法，把她带回家之后日日夜夜地守在她的床前，希望能够弥补失去的一年时光。夏母去的那天是小寒，海市已经开始下雪。她握着夏栀洸的手絮絮叨叨地给她讲自己和她父亲的故事，夏栀洸都没想到，或者说她母亲自己都不知道自己能说这么久。在夏栀洸的印象里父母只是一对普普通通的夫妻，和那个时代所有人一样，父母之命，媒妁之言。双方大家长交换了庚帖后，各自找人占卜，“是不错的姻缘”未曾谋面的术士仅凭着两个八字，共计十六个字就敲定了他们的一生。所幸的是两人相处的确是相敬如宾，夏栀洸是他们之间最好的粘合剂。  
在夏栀洸成亲当天的梦里，夏栀洸梦到了母亲，母亲对她说，小栀，成亲要找一个顶合适的丈夫。她从梦里惊醒，月亮从窗外照进来，大红的鸳鸯枕被染上了一丝清冷。任豪躺在她的身边，睡的很安静。夏栀洸睁着眼睛透过窗帘的缝隙看着看不见的星河，呆呆地望了一会儿。任豪忽然伸手把她揽进怀里，男子体健温热，夏栀洸也闭上眼睛不去想其他，靠在任豪的怀里重新睡回去。她也不愿想，任豪对她是否会有嫌隙的事，他应该是听过她和焉栩嘉的传闻的吧。  
  
看着眼前的焉栩嘉，夏栀洸着实是尴尬了会儿。但是这样的尴尬很快就被打破了，从茶楼里出来了一个年轻的姑娘，大眼小脸，生的很好看。她穿着一身洋装，出来挽上焉栩嘉的手臂，他们倒也不避讳。夏栀洸的眉头轻轻皱了一下，任豪似乎察觉到了，伸手揽着她的肩，将她往自己的怀里搂了搂，抬头十分公式化地和焉栩嘉打招呼，“焉公子这么巧。昨晚任某家中有事，先行告辞了，没能和你喝尽兴。下次任某做东，请二少一定赏光，也务必要带何小姐一同来。”焉栩嘉嗯了一声，不可置否。  
四个人，两个方向，就这样交错开来。  
  
焉栩嘉没在海市呆地太久，不过几个月就回了美国，反倒是何珞珞出人意料地留了下来。  
夏栀洸听到这些消息的时候，摸着还不太显怀的肚子叹了口气，觉得有些遗憾，终究还是没有能够正式送过焉栩嘉一程。


End file.
